foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Encounter in the Hills
Story Recap A young Stonetree is determined to get to the bottom of who is camping in the hills. Notes Written for FK Fic Fest 2016 (released 26 September). The recipient was WaltD, and the story was beta-read by ilyena_sylph. Length: 1713 words. Written to the prompt: "Gen Characters: Stonetree and Nick. Okay, these two seem to be more familiar with each other than boss and employee. Nick is very casual with Joe sometimes. What gives?" Quotes Comments * "... I've always suspected that Stonetree knew more than he let on. I wonder if Nick knew this too? Did he ever put two and two together and get four? Did they ever acknowledge that they (might) have met before? I like the ambiguity of this: maybe yes, maybe no. This puts a lovely little spin on the question; plus it gives some pointers on Stonetree's character as well. This would have been a lovely flashback scene if Farmer had continued in the role. ..." — excerpted from comment by WaltD on AO3 ** "Finding a setting for it took some doing. I've seen theories Stonetree is from a US First Nation, but preferred the setting of Canada's interior. Which then sent me into a geography search to see if I could find the right terrain for such! There is a story out there where Stonetree knew because Stonetree is familiar with vampires. I really liked that, but wanted to go with a little more mundane meeting, while leaving it open that Stonetree's culture made it possible to believe in the strange and unusual. And I would like to think, maybe after the transfer, Nick dropped a hint to Stone tree that he remembered that meeting." — excerpted from reply by Merfilly on AO3 * "You string us along delightfully, building suspense throughout, as each character accumulates questions about the other (and Nick also ponders questions about his purpose and place). Good technique! Suspense need not come from dire peril, but can come from sheer curiosity, led by the right carrots. ... I enjoy that this story balances Nick and Stonetree, both because of the great respect for its prompt, and because of how that pendulum moves the action forward." — excerpted from comment by Brightknightie on AO3 ** "... Trying to find the correct angle to the story wound up being a natural evolution. Flipping from one POV to the other gave me more glimpses in their mindsets so that I could shape the encounter, trying to highlight what each character brings. Stonetree, to me, is a consummate Protector. That is something I feel like Nick respected all along about him, plus his tendency to stick to a strong moral compass. Nick, on the other hand, has spent so much time Thinking, in addition to his nature as a Cavalier, that I loved the idea of a get-away-from-it-all time for him, even away from mankind that he needs." — excerpted from reply by Merfilly on AO3 * "I always had the feeling Stonetree knew, and wanted the story behind it." — comment by MadR on AO3 See Also Category:Fan Fiction Category:G-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Fan Fiction from 2016 Category:Works by Merfilly Category:Drama Category:Backstory Category:Stonetree stories